Minor Characters in 3-2-1 Penguins!
This list is for characters who only appear in 3-2-1 Penguins!, listed in chronological order. Mr. and Mrs. Conrad Mr. and Mrs. Conrad are the parents of Jason and Michelle. They send their kids to Grandmum because they're going on a business trip, according to Ron Smith. They were only seen in Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn, though they're mentioned a few times in later episodes. Voice Actors *Pamela Thomas (Mrs. Conrad) *Ron Wells (Mr. Conrad) Fun Facts *They're the only human adults besides Grandmum to be in the series. Granddad Granddad '''is the deceased husband of Grandmum. He only appeared in black-and-white photographs in Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn and Moon Menace on Planet Tell-a-Lie. Fun Facts *He bears a striking resemblance to Dr. Fidgel. President "No, I'm the President" '''President "No I'm the President" was the former head of Wait-Your-Turn. He was responsible for starting the "cutting in line" bug, which caused everyone on the planet to cut in front of each other, and even the planet itself was trying to cut in front, which almost headed towards the sun. After Jason told everyone to be patient, the President was catapulted out into space when the planet completely stopped. Fun Facts * He is seen still in space in The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka, The Amazing Carnival of Complaining, and Wise Guys. The Bandicoot King The Bandicoot King is one of the kings in Space Base Bullamanka. He first appeared in The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka and appeared as a background character in The Comet Lounge ever since. Voice Actor *Keith Lango Squid Girl Squid Girl is a pink humanoid alien. She mostly often appears in The Comet Lounge. There were some episodes where she seems to have a relationship with Zidgel. Fun Facts *She was never mentioned by name in the show, but it is revealed in concept art. *Some fans called her "Sally Lite", which the name originated from deviantART user ZootyCutie. Gordon Shtick Gordon Shtick '''is a stick figure-like alien who is a comedian. He offered Jason a chance to perform at the Comedy Hole in Sector 12 after he saw his stand-up act. Later on, when he found out Jason's embarrassing secret, he reassures him that he won't tell anyone. He only appeared in Comedy of Errors. Fun Facts * Miso Guapo '''Miso Guapo is a lobster-like alien who is the host of the Miso Guapo Convention in Sector 9. He only appeared in Invasion of the Body Swappers. Fun Facts *Cedric Hohnstadt designed him as a George Hamilton-type of alien. Wild Bill Quasar Wild Bill Quasar is a lizard-like alien who has a short temper and owns a herd of cows. He originally appeared in the song Spaceship Drivin' Man, but didn't have a major role until Git Along Little Doggies! Fun Facts *In his first appearance, he was named Scaly Slim. Future Midgel Future Midgel '''is Midgel's future self. He, along with Future Fidgel and Future Zidgel, tried to give advice to their past selves, only for their advice to be ignored. He only appeared in Wise Guys. Voice Actor *Paul Dobson Future Fidgel '''Future Fidgel '''is Fidgel's future self. He, along with Future Midgel and Future Zidgel, tried to give advice to their past selves, only for their advice to be ignored. He only appeared in Wise Guys. Voice Actor *Lee Tockar Future Zidgel '''Future Zidgel '''is Zidgel's future self. He only appeared in Wise Guys. Voice Actor *John Payne Gizmoid '''Gizmoid is a robotic fox. He only appeared in 12 Angry Hens. Voice actor *Sam Vincent Fun Facts *Even though he's based on a fox, his mouth moves more like a beak. *His voice is reminisces to to Edd/Double Dee from "Ed, Edd n Eddy", a character Sam voiced before. The Scarecrow When the Rockhopper crew was trying to find Cavitus who stole the Royal Egg, they found a robotic scarecrow who tries to point them where they went. Michelle immediately thought they should go left, but Fidgel said to wait and see if he's actually pointing the right direction. The robotic scarecrow stands on a small asteroid with stocks of corn around him. He only appeared in 12 Angry Hens. Fuzzy Fuzzy is a sock monkey who promised to keep her finger in the dam hole. She only appeared in Promises, Promises. Fun Facts Bessie Bessie is the leader of the alien cows. Her real name wasn't mentioned, but due to Zidgel calling her"Bessie", we'll stick with that name. She contacted the Rockhopper. She only appeared in In the Big House. Fun Facts *She is called "Carla" by deviantART user katrinahood. Category:Characters Category:3-2-1 Penguins! characters Category:Animals Category:Humans Category:Devices